


The Games We Play

by guilt_is_for_mortals



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tim, Dirty Talk, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Martin isnt as innocent as he seems, My First Smut, PWP, Resolved Sexual Tension, Top Martin, a hint of plot, sex on a desk, smut first, than the fluff happens, voyeurism kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guilt_is_for_mortals/pseuds/guilt_is_for_mortals
Summary: Tim has spent all week flirting heavily with Martin, trying to find the point when he  finally snap.One late night at the office Martin finally does.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	The Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GODS!  
> I actually did it... my first every smut. 
> 
> I am not exactly sure if it is any good, but I do hope you all enjoy.  
> Of course I could not write a fic without at least a bit of fluff, so there might even be a bit of plot.
> 
> <3

“Martin…”   
The office is empty, even Jon had already gone home. All lights are out except the one on Martin's desk. He just wanted to finish up some paperwork and is standing in front of a shelf, putting some files into a folder. What Tim was even doing here that late?   
“Maaahtin…” He turns around to face his colleague, who stands much closer than he should, his arm slinging around Martins waist. They had been playing a very amusing game this week, a game of Tim flirting with Martin all he could, making sexual innuendos and trying to get him all blushy and embarrassed.  _  
  
Tim, letting his fingertips glide along Martins broad shoulders when he passes by his desk. Tim, conveniently getting his shirt wet and standing in the bathroom half-naked when Martin comes out of his stall. Tim looking him in the eyes so deeply and with such intensity that his whole face flushes hot and he turns into a stuttering mess for half an hour. _   
  
Martin very much enjoyed all the attention he was getting from Tim and so he just played along. Sometimes acting and sometimes actually being a bit shy about it, as Tim was quite hot and Martin wondered why on earth he would pick him of all people to flirt with in such a way. He wanted it to be real, but he was… it was simply just a game and they were still colleagues and in the office.   
But no one is here now. It is already past midnight and Martin has to admit that he is not completely unaffected by what Tim had been doing to him. He can feel the underlying desire in him bubbling up as Tim is hugging him tightly from behind now, his hips perfectly placed against Martins ass. He continues to file the papers. Tries his best to not let this all affect him  _ physically  _ for Tim to see.   
“Yes, Tim?”  
  
“There’s nobody here but us…” Tim whispers into his ear, sending a shiver down Martins spine that is just enough to finally break his restraint. He spins around, taking a hold of Tims hips, cornering him between the desk and himself. Tim might be a tall guy, but Martin is taller and way broader than him. He can see the others adam's apple bob as he swallows, noticing the hunger in Martins eyes as his patience snaps.   
“You are right,” he agrees, while slowly lifting his hand to tilt up Tims face, the other tracing up from his hip to his chest.   
“There is no one here. I could just bend you over that desk and take you… no one would know… or would you even like to lie there and wish to get caught? Would that turn you on?”   
He seems to have caught Tim completely off guard, as the often so sassy colleague can’t get a word out of his pretty mouth. But Martin can feel right through his trousers just how much his words affect Tim.   
  
“Oh, it actually would…” A grin steals itself on Martins lips. “Tim Stoker… would you like me to do that to you? To just turn you around right here and now and risk being caught?”    
Tim shudders, his pretty face is blushing so nicely.    
“I asked you a question, didn’t I… do you want me to fuck you right here on my desk or not?"  
  
Their eyes lock for a moment and then Tim practically lunges forward and kisses Martin hungrily. It is not gentle or romantic, it is wild passion and sexual tension finally set free. Martins tonuge darts out and he lickes at Tims lips, who opens his mouth happily enough. They are fighting for the upper hand, but when Martin presses his leg between Tims and makes him sigh so nicely into his mouth it quickly becomes clear who would take the lead.   
“You still have not answered me, Tim,” he whispers against the others lips, while letting his hands glide up under his shirt, the feeling of his hard abs, of flushed, hot skin under his fingertips.    
“Hmngghn…” He tries to kiss Martin again, but the other holds him back, awaiting an answer.    
“Oh for fucks sake, yes, Martin.”   
“Yes what?”  
  
“Yes, please, bend me over your desk and fuck me right here in the office…”    
This consent is what Martin had waited for and he grabs Tims shirt, pulling it over his head and dropping it right next to himself onto the floor. His mouth wandering to Tims neck, kissing, biting, sucking, while he undoes his belt and pulls his trousers and underwear down all at once. Tims is whimpering and moaning beneath him and his shaking hands try to open up Martins pants…   
“Oh, such a bad boy, who said you were allowed to do that…” With a swift move he turns Tim around and just bends him over the table while undoing his own pants. He is just as hard as Tim now.   
“Condom and lube… my bag…” Tim sounds a bit muffled with his face on the desk and quite impatient. Martin takes his time walking over to get the items.  
  
“Always prepared, aren’t we? Had been hoping for this to happen sooner? Hoped it would have been the middle of the day? Somewhere in a closet, where you would have to keep quiet so no one would hear us?”    
“Nhghh!” He had lubed up his fingers while talking and now just spread Tims legs, placing his slightly fingers at the others entrance.    
“That was not a real answer, was it?”   
“Yes…” Tim groans and tries to get more of Martins fingers inside him, pushing his hips back.   
“I would have… liked that very much.” Martin rewards him with one finger, slowly opening him up.   
“Of course you would have… going down on your knees while I work, taking my cock in your mouth to put it to some good use for once?” He adds another finger and Tims moans started to sound just obscene. Martin himself is rock hard now, but he has just to much fun giving Tim a small taste of the game he had been playing all week.  
  
“Staying down there as someone walks in, trying to stay quiet so they don’t notice you there…” A third finger and now Tim is unable to answer, sighing and moaning, so beautiful and flushed underneath Martin. He pulls his fingers out with a popping sound that goes straight to his dick and he hurries to get the condom out of the package and onto himself.    
Aligning himself with Tim he beds over the man, kissing his neck, sucking on the flushed skin, biting his earlobe. “Ready to be fucked like the needy slut that you are, Tim Stoker?”    
“YES!” He pushes into Tim with one quick and hard thrust, grabbing his hips to pull him back even closer. This was not the time for soft lovemaking, tough he can imagine Tim being beautiful, melting under him as he makes soft love to him, kissing him as he fucks him slowly. Maybe another time. This is something very different.   
  
He sets a quick and hard pace, one that Tim met, slamming his hips towards Martins, pressing back, wanting to take him even deeper.    
“You take me so well… prepared yourself, haven’t you?” Martins breaths come out unevenly, but he can’t help but talk to Tim, seeing how the other reacts to his words with sweet sighs and hot moans. He can feel the heat building up in his stomach but tries to hold back. Not so soon.    
“Fucked yourself at home, thinking of me… was the toy you used big enough to prepare you?”    
“Fuck… Martin… no… you’re… big…” Martin grins at this  _ very eloquen _ t statement, but is himself not actually able to form whole sentences anymore.   
“I.. I’m gonna….”    
“Martin, please...” He speeds up, setting an almost brutal pace as he feels himself reaching the point of no return, pounding into Tim, grabbing his hips in a way that probably would leave bruises there. Tim couldn't care less. He is so hard, leaking precome, all he wanted is to come apart under Martins hands and lips and cock. Martin slams right into him again, once, twice, and then he comes with a deep groan. That sound, in combination with Martins cock hitting just that exact sweet spot inside of him has Tim come over the edge, too. He cries out Martins name as he comes untouched, spilling cum over the underside of the desk and the floor.  
  
Martin drops forward onto Tim, his chest heaving, radiating heat.    
“Fuck…” He gasps, pressing faint kisses against the others back.    
“That was…” Tim squirms a bit under him and Martin stands back up to let Tim turn around and face him. He just sits there, naked and beautiful on his ruined paperwork, looking at Martin with an unreadable expression.    
“I must say I expected that to go… different, but… I won’t complain.” He starts to grin and reaches out to pull Martin into a kiss. He follows Tims lead this time, the kiss so much sweeter than the ones before.    
“We can always try what you had in mind next time.”    
“Next time?” Tim looks up to him with big eyes and a pretty smile. How did a person manage to look so handsome after just having been fucked into a desk?   
“Well yes, Tim, I would not mind to continue this sometime… maybe somewhere with a bed. Even if the prospect of getting caught got you so nice and hard.” He lifts a hand to stroke a few stray locks out of Tims face.  
  
“Would you… I mean… would  _ you  _ like to continue this?” Martin asks, suddenly a bit insecure. What if Tim saw this a complete one time thing? But he leans in for another kiss.   
“I think I would like that very much.”   
“Good.” Martin kisses Tim one more time and then kneels down to pick up Tims shirt and dispose of the condom. They clean up their traces and get ready to leave. Outside the Archive Martin suddenly stops, taking Tims hand before they leave, his cheeks blushing.   
“Tim… ah… I know you live quite far and my apartment is just around the corner… if you…” Tim is amused at the difference of the now so shy man in front of him, compared to the one who had just fucked him senseless.    
“Sure. That would be nice. I do actually like to cuddle after sex, you know?”   
“I am sure that can be arranged.”   
“Perfect.”


End file.
